Sleep Tight
by Taboo-but-tasty
Summary: The only time Tweek will sleep is at Craigs while listening to Craigs Ipod. But when Tweeks there, Craig can't bring himsef to sleep a wink. CREEK EDIT: Chap.2 now fixed and not a duplicate of Chap.1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...

His friends were noticing, even the ones that didn't really mattered, like Kenny and Christophe, the ones he talked to on occasion but didn't really hang with. That said something, right? At least boy in the blue hat thought so. fingering the yellow poof on the top of his hat he gave out a huffy sigh. No, his friends hadn't noticed how he used every excuse to touch their blonde spastic friend, or how he preferred to hang at tweaks house, locked up in Tweeks room with the blondes paranoia keeping him vaguely entertained, as opposed to the offer of playing the latest game sphere at Tokens house. He had always been physical with Tweek, ever since they fought in grade school, it was never given a second thought. Somewhere along the way Tweek had become his best friend, and Clyde was Tokens. So when Craig chose Tweak over Token, it wasn't questioned. But Craig was sure that they were noticing how he seemed extra moody, tired, the droop to his eyes as he tried to stay awake in class. They noticed, they asked, but hadn't pushed the subject...yet.

He was happy, even if he was drained. He knew hew hadn't gained bags under his eyes or dark circles yet. Not like Tweek always had, but even if he did, he wouldn't care. Craig had been amazed that he had been able to fall asleep at all lately. Tweek was spending the month with the black haired boy since his parents were out expanding their coffee shop chain. Every night, Craig let Tweek use his I-pod to sleep, and every night he laid next to the blonde. It wasn't that he was too memorized by the twitching sleeper to sleep himself. It wasn't even that he didn't want to wake the blonde from his peaceful slumber. Really, he stayed awake, petting the blondes hair, grazing his fingertips over the pink flesh of the twitchers lips.

Why? Because he was afraid of what he would do while slept. The first night he had actually let himself fully fall into a slumber beside the blonde, he had awoke from a vivid dream that had him blushing as he realized his hands had enacted what had been in his dream. Staying frozen he slowly savored the feel of his hands on Tweeks soft skin. One hand hovered over for a few more seconds over the slight curve of Tweeks ribs under the taut skin. Craig had absorbed the heat from the blonde that lay practically beneath him for several seconds, the blood in his face growing hotter in his cheeks, rivaling the heat growing in his lower abdomen. Letting his fingers slide out from under Tweeks top and lifting his head from where his lips were still barely touching the flushed skin of the blondes shoulder. As he pulled away, sliding his other hand out from where it had been resting on the dip of Tweeks lower back, he felt his dry lips part as he sucked in a gasp at seeing his friend. The blonde was still sleeping, though for a moment, Craig hadn't been sure.

The boy beneath him twitched slightly at the withdraw, his eyebrows scrunching and his lips twisting into the tiniest frown before the boy tuned to his side a bit and fell back into a steady sleep, breath even and deep. It was then, as he let out a trembling gasp as he realized just what he had done to the blonde who was innocently asleep, that Craig had sworn to not let himself really fall asleep to where he might lose his control. Remembering how he had lost his demeanor so bluntly that night caused Craig to frown, biting his lip as he rubbed at his tired eyes with a thumb and index finger, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly as he let out a deep breath through his nostrils slowly. The tears he hadn't let himself shed that night were coming back. The guilt at molesting his best friend, the guilt that he was hiding such a passion for his friend from everyone, mainly said friend, and the guilt that he knew a part of him was still trying to deny it. A shadow blanketed him, causing him to come back from his reveries. He glanced up, an ear bud coming loose and falling into the folds of his jacket. Subconsciously he reached to pick it up and pluck it back in his ear, but before he could his hand, which now pinched the tiny bud between his fingers was caught by a slimmer, paler one. His glance went from the wild blonde mess of hair and sparkling eyes to the Piano fingers that were sliding into a more comfortable position over his fist. Rapidly blinking, the blue hatted teen, fought back the emotion he had let slip through previous moments before.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he scooted over as Tweek went to sit next to him on the park bench, the hand holding his moving to the ear sticking out beneth the mass of unruly blonde locks. Craig felt Tweek let go of his hand and stuck the bud in Tweeks ear, expecting that was what Tweek was getting at. A moment passed before Tweek turned to him, green eyes shining with curiosity. Craig didn't bother to feign that he hadn't been staring at the blonde, it wasn't like that was uncommon, he was sure that Tweek had just gotten used to it since he didn't seem to spit and sputter every time Craig did it anymore. The silence was echoing around them and it eerily just added on to reminding Crain of the sleepless nights.

"You're not listening to anything Craig." Then in a split second-"Gah! Am I just deaf?! Are you listening to something? Craig! Say something, I need to know if I can-!" Craig had sat up straight, one arm stretched over to keep a firm hand clamped over Tweeks mouth and the other reaching up to fiddle and pull on the side of his hat, a small grin on his lips as he looked sideways at the blonde who had the cutest mixture of surprise and curiosity dancing in his eyes. "It's cool Tweak, you're not deaf. You hear me now, right?"

The blonde simply nodded. Craig subconsciously tugged harder on his hat as he felt Tweeks soft lips form a slow grin under his palm. Letting his hand drop quite unceremoniously to his side he picked up the technology off of his lap. Turning the volume down on his I-pod first, he un-paused it to the random song he hadn't really been listening to in the first place. "I simply had it paused Tweeker."

The blonde hummed a line of the song, a twinkle sparking in his eyes. "Oh." The statement was simple but it was followed by one of Tweeks gloved hands falling to rest on his shoulder as the other arm reached over to tug about on the hat and rearrange the black strands of hair that were astray, poking out from under it. It took a fight of with his self control to keep the blush of his face as Tweeks nimble fingers moved against his ears and neck, the blondes pale chest visible through the sloppily fastened buttons that was right in his line of sight didn't help his side of the internal war any easier.

Flopping back to his position next to Craig, Tweek grinned at him and nodded to himself at his work in fixing Craigs crooked hat. Craig reached up to readjust his ear bud as a louder song came through the wires. He sat there, in his own world as Tweek pulled from seemingly no where his thermal mug and leaned back into the bench, his eyes shutting slowly as he enjoyed the taste of the warm liquid.

Craig knew that he wouldn't be able to trust himself to sleep tonight either, his dreams tonight would definitely be to much for him to risk acting out in his sleep. He knew Tweek was sleeping peacefully at night, like he always did when the blonde spent the night at his house, and his restful sleep was obvious, it showed in the cheerful mood the blonde had recently adopted. Tweek deserved and needed such nights of sleep. Craig didn't care how many nights he had to stay up with little rest, as long as he could help ensure that Tweek stayed happy, and innocent, especially from Craigs unconscious molestation attempts. Tweek was to perfect and beautiful for something like that to take away from his perfection and innocence, even if it meant Craig became an official insomniac, the boy knew Tweek would be worth every second of sleep deprivation.


	2. Chapter 2

He was beautiful, the boy on his bed. How could he not see that? How could he have held back these urges for so long and been able to control himself around this blonde haired boy?

Craig Tucker stared, amazed. For as much as he had always wanted a normal childhood that didn't consist of awry happenings, he couldn't get away from them. There was no use asking why he couldn't. He lived and grew up in South Park. There wasn't anyone here who wasn't the least bit off.

His best friend, laying like a trembling angel on his blue sheets twitched in his sleep. His wild hair, a color of faded yellow spread out like butter across his pillow, looking more innocent then the blondes paranoid mind had to be.

With a nervous hand Craig touched Tweeks cheek, dragging his fingers down the sleeping boys neck. He wished he could do this without his friend being asleep, but the spastic boy would probably flip out. The black hair boy let his hand drop back down to his lap. He didn't want to stand up from his sitting position next to Tweek, in fear that he'd wake the boy up. Tweek needed sleep, it used to be odd how little sleep Tweek got, no matter what he tried. The darkened bags under his friends eyes accentuated the definite lack of sleep he received. Craig would be more worried, but he made sure his Tweek Tweak got sleep. It was like a routine they had. Craig would invite Tweek over and together they would listen to his I-pod until Tweek fell asleep. Craig didn't know why this always worked. He remembered when he had first used his I-pod to calm Tweek when he was yelling about one thing or another. Tweek had gone silent but by his twitching and shaking you could tell that he hadn't stopped thinking about whatever was plaguing him. When Craig had been about to give up and turn his I-pod off. Tweek had reached out and stopped him. It wasn't until the night there was a storm and Craig had convinced his nervous friend to spend the night at his house did it first put Tweek to sleep as they laid tangled in his blankets for warmth. Ever since then Craig had realized but never questioned how only in Craig's bed did Tweek fall asleep. He was too afraid that if he did question it, he'd ruin the magic moments he had to watch his Tweek dream things that could never be as beautiful as the boy who dreamed them.

Maybe one day, he'd actually dare to admit out loud how he obviously had a soft spot for the blonde twitching boy. How the boy was the only thing that he had ever given admiration to, ever since the time they fought back in elementary school. He might even admit to Tweek that he wanted to hold him when he slept, wanted to stroke the pale smooth expanse of his back. That he wanted to be the first one to make Tweek gasp, scream, shiver and shake in ways the innocent boy had yet to experience. He wanted to kiss those lips and feel them tremble beneath his own, not caring what the reaction would be. But he did care, and he was scared.

Craig Tucker had given up trying to walk or even run away from the things that made his life in South Park abnormal. He had given into admitting all the things that made him who he was. He was Craig Tucker. His friends consisted of a whiny fun loving self conscious friend named Clyde, the only rich black kid in their town named Token and the spastic coffee addicted best friend of his Tweek Tweak. Also he had some anger management issues, oh and he was gay. How fitting for a boy who only wanted to be an average straight normal minded boy.

Giving into temptation, Craig gave into his weaknesses, bending down, supporting his weight with one arm whilst smoothing back the bangs that clung to Tweeks forehead with a thin layer of sweat. Leaning until his face was but only a mere inch away fro Tweeks, he let his lips touch the smoothness of Tweeks cheek. He savored the sensation against his mouth as he slid it slowly, lovingly up to Tweeks eyebrow and back to the corner of the blonde boys lips. Smiling softly at the butterflies in his stomach, he silently gulped, blinking and glancing at Tweeks closed eyelids. In a quick movement of heart pounding exhilaration, he captured the pink lips with his own. He only gave himself a few moments of satisfaction before pulling away. Swallowing hard he tried to memorize the feel of that kiss. A stir below him gained his attention and caused his heart to momentarily stop. Holding his breath, his face inches above Tweek, he watched the blonde boys eyes flutter open with only a vague twitch. "Craig?"

He watched as Tweek blinked his eyes, his vision adjusting, his pink mouth pursing before giving into a small shaky smile. His mouth falling open, Craig watched in wonder as Tweek closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep, the crooked smile still on his face. He didn't know what exactly happened and what it meant but it left him feeling extremely pleased.

Craig wasn't sure if Tweek would even remember anything that had just happened the next time he awoke, but Craig new he would. Somehow, as Craig gave in and laid next to Tweek, wrapping an arm around the twitchy boys narrow waist, he didn't care what the result later would be, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with this twitchy beautiful blonde in his bed. If this worked out he might just not try so hard to control himself.


End file.
